


Blue Hair

by EarthToQuinne



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gender Identity, Highschool AU, I totally do not have a thing for soft emo punk boys no way, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, So fluffy it’s basically marshmallow, Teenage Rebellion, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way, Wont apologize for the reoccurrence of BadBoy!Frank in my fics lately, gender questioning, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToQuinne/pseuds/EarthToQuinne
Summary: A story about blue hair, self discovery, lip gloss, and teenage rebellion.





	Blue Hair

A year ago, Gerard never would have imagined that this is where they would be. It was exactly 12:45 on a Friday night as Gerard sat with their head hanging over the edge of their four poster bed, texting on their phone as they hung upside down. It was a cold night for April, but Gerard had opened the windows to let the cold summer breeze make the curtains dance in the glow of their fairy lights. It was the kind of night that felt destined, like something big was on the horizon- though they didn’t exactly know how or why. A giggle bubbled up in their chest as another text popped up on the screen and they anxiously glanced over at the plastic shopping bag discarded in the corner. It was stupid, they thought, even buying it in the first place. It’s not like they were actually going to go through with it, right?

They had just gotten done hanging out with Frank at the diner. Gerard had insisted that it was their last study date (what they had started to call their tutoring sessions) before finals. But Frank kept teasing them by emphasizing the whole _date_ part. (Granted there also wasn't much studying that went on either, since Frank complained every time Gerard made him open a book…) Sure, they did leave early to go to Starbucks and split a mocha with two straws, almost held hands, and then shoplifted cigarettes from the smoke shop downtown and Gerard couldn’t stop staring at Frank’s lips as the two of them chain-smoked by the dumpsters (though they spent more of their energy trying not to gag every time they took a drag from the cigarette…). But that wasn’t a _date_ … was it?

Gerard sighed as they read Frank’s text. _“Had fun breaking the law with you tonight.”_

They could almost picture him saying it, a little smirk on his face, as he ran a hand through his dark hair, sexy and cool and charming all at once. But Frank was way too cool to actually be into someone like Gerard. He was leather jackets and bloody knuckles and Gerard was… painted fingernails and fluffy sweaters. Which, incidentally, weren't nearly as gritty or daring. They pretended, but everyone could see through it.

Their idea of a good Friday night was sitting alone in their room, drinking tea and combing through the stack of library books on their desk, one by one. They loved soft, oversized sweaters they thrifted from Goodwill and often spent their weekends picking flowers to dry and press beneath the pages of their favorite novels. They had never gotten below a B- on a report card, had never even been kissed and certainly had never had sex with anyone before.

But Frank didn't have to know that. And he was never going to. There was more to Gerard than all of that stuff. They could be… interesting. And _cool_. Even if they were a total nerd who had a box of their old Barbies in the cabinet underneath their TV…

They glanced over at the shopping bag again and bit their lip as they texted Frank back. _“I did, too. I especially liked the part where you had to leave early to get home before curfew. ;)”_

God, was the winky face too much? Were they really that daring? What if they came across as too direct? Or too flirty? Whatever, it wasn't important. Frank was too cool to care, anyway. Too cool for Gerard…

They groaned and tossed their phone onto the bed as they got up and went over to the corner. They picked up the box of blue dye and held it in their hands, staring at it with a fierce intensity. Why were they doing this again? It wasn't all for a boy, was it?

No- they were putting blue in their hair because they were tired of being brown and boring and predictable. It was their senior year for crying out loud. They were graduating in a month and they wanted to take a risk and do something exciting. Something that would make their parents mad. Something that would set them apart, make them unique… memorable. If Frank liked it, that would be a plus, definitively. But they were putting blue in their hair because _they_ wanted blue there, it was as simple as that.

Never in a million years had Gerard ever felt this in control. Maybe Frank had taught them that, or maybe he had simply taught them not to care anymore. Regardless, Gerard didn’t feel like the same person they were when Frank rescued them from the parking lot last year. Their hair had gotten a little long and they were wearing a women’s blouse and pink lip gloss that they had stolen from their mom’s purse. It was either their first small act of rebellion or their first real act of self harm. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Gerard had not been the type to draw attention before but from that day forward, they officially had a target on their back.

A group of boys cornered them as they were waiting for the last bus home. Eyes cast down, Gerard had tried to ignore them and keep moving forward, but found themselves surrounded when they stepped forward into a wall of bodies, the voices belonging to them cruel and taunting. Panic had begun to crawl it’s way up Gerard’s throat at the realization that no one was there to help them, when someone threw themselves in the middle. In a confusing flurry of fists and ugly words, Gerard found themselves being tugged along to the boy’s truck and speeding off in a hurry.

After they were a good ways away, the boy behind the wheel had relaxed and looked over at Gerard, concerned.

“Hey, you okay there, kiddo?” Gerard nodded silently. “I’m sorry if you had a ride. I just couldn’t leave you there by yourself.”

Gerard just stared at their shoes, a hole tearing itself open in their chest. They did not want to let themselves cry in front of this cute, older boy who was obviously brave and cool and charming. And did not get cornered at school for wearing girl’s clothes and his mother’s makeup.

“I’m- I’m managing.”

“Yeah… I get that. It’s always hard at first.”

Gerard furrowed their eyebrows. “What is?”

The boy smiled, his grin lopsided, and his teeth crooked and on display. “Being visible- open.” He gestured to Gerard’s hair, their lipgloss, the shirt they were wearing. They slumped into themselves, against the seat, crossing their arms over their chest.

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing! You look great. Stunning actually,” the boy sputtered as he fumbled with the radio dial. “I uh… sit behind you in Biology. I’ve been in your home room for a year and I remember how you used to come to school wearing this huge golden cross around your neck. It always looked like it weighed you down. I like this new look better on you.”

Gerard turned at least three different shades of red, “Um… thanks.”

It had started with that tiny act of rebellion, but quickly spiraled when Frank started asking Gerard to hang out or skip class to smoke in the parking lot. What had started with lipgloss quickly turned into doing a barrage of other things that they knew would horrify their parents. There was a kind of thrill in ripping apart the image of how they were perceived and bastardizing it. Slowly but surely, spending time with Frank became a great and marvelous undoing of all of the self hatred they had been taught growing up.

The blue hair was just another more drastic- and permanent step. They were tired of rebelling quietly and respectfully, when no one was looking. So they went to their bathroom, got to work, and two (painful) hours later, their hair- along with their hands, neck, and parts of their face- were blue. A good scrub with some coconut oil got rid of most of the mess- and when they were done, all Gerard could do was stare. A brilliant turquoise, their long hair brushed their shoulders and shimmered in the light, magical and bright and freaking _awesome._ They looked like some kind of ethereal, fairy prince or something and the color distracted from all of the things about their face that Gerard hated. The wide forehead, crooked teeth, large chin, and far too visible stubble- didn't bother them as much as it used to.

When Gerard got back to their room, they had a few texts from Frank. _“Hey, my stepmom is scarier than the cops, dude!”_

_“Anyway- are you doing anything tomorrow night?”_

_“I have the day off and I want to see you. :)”_

_“Sure, I'm down,"_ Gerard replied casually, screaming into their pillow.

After they had calmed down, they laid back on the pillows and sighed happily as they thought about what Frank would say when he saw them tomorrow.

-

Gerard had spent nearly three hours getting ready when they heard a loud rap at their window. They rolled their eyes as they finished putting on their lipgloss and fixed their beanie over their hair while the tapping continued. They opened the window and leaned out slightly to see a grinning Frank standing in the yard with a fistful of pebbles in his hand.

Resting their chin in their hand Gerard said, “Well, I didn't know you were turning into a trope in an 80’s film, Frank Iero.”

Frank shrugged. “What can I say? You turn me into a sap.”

Gerard blushed and grinned into their hand, resisting the urge to squeal like a little girl. “I'm sure you tell that to all of your… friends.”

He shook his head and grinned. “No, just you, Baby.” His comment was free from the usual snark and his expression was soft and gentle. Gerard was definitely _not_ freaking out. 

Gerard turned away from the sill to grab their bag from their desk and used the moment to collect themselves, as to avoid melting in a puddle all over the carpet. After lacing up their boots and slinging the bag over their shoulder, Gerard lifted themselves up onto the sill and slid out onto the ground. Since their house was one story it was only a slight drop that made it easy to sneak out (and in) whilst also avoiding broken ankles and necks. This wasn't something they knew or even noticed until they met Frank, but proved to be very useful now that their parents were becoming increasingly more suffocating.

Frank’s truck was parked down the street and they walked closely together on the sidewalk, fingers almost touching. Gerard wanted to grab his hand so badly but resisted. When they were standing in the glow of a streetlight next to Frank’s car, Frank fumbled for the keys for a moment before looking up at Gerard, who was adjusting their beanie.

“Damn,” he whispered as he took Gerard in. They were wearing worn, baggy overalls with fishnets underneath and a striped crop top that accentuated their tiny waist. Small wisps of blue hair were hanging in their face as Frank took a step closer and twirled a strand around his finger. Gerard looked up shyly and giggled nervously as Frank gently slid the beanie from their head.

Frank’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Woah. Gerard, you look…”

Gerard looked down at their shoes and sighed. “Stupid? I know I just-”

“No, you look fucking badass!” he exclaimed. “And _hot,_ ” he was smirking now and Gerard blushed but could feel their own grin slipping. Frank loved to flirt but rarely ever meant it. It was just a joke to him...

The air was cold and Gerard could already see Frank’s breath forming clouds in the air. They looked up to see Frank staring at them, dark eyes depthless as the shadows obscured them. Gerard became acutely aware of how close they were standing, the smell of Frank’s peppermint gum, the way the silence seemed to hang in the air. Frank just laughed quietly, shaking his head as he reached across Gerard to open the truck door.

“After you, Darling.”

Gerard rolled their eyes and climbed into the truck, immediately bending down to root through the CDs and tapes scattered on the floor. Gerard was slipping one of the mixtapes they had made for Frank into the tape deck as the engine growled to life. Frank laughed when he heard the opening chords to “Riches and Wonders” by the Mountain Goats crackling through his speakers.

“I remember when you gave me this tape. It’s still the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I listen to it every day.”

Gerard settled into the worn truck seat, letting the music wash over them, heart melting into their lap. They twirled a strand of hair around their finger and chewed on their lip. There was so much to say, so much they had been holding in for months, but Frank already knew. If not in the way Gerard looked at him, then in the way their touches always lingered just a little too long, how silence was never just silence between them.

After a few minutes of quiet, Frank said, “I know I said I would take you out to our usually smoking spot but I wanted to change it up tonight… if that’s okay?”

Gerard shrugged. “Sure, why not?

Gerard sang along to the radio as Frank drove, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He stole glances at them as they came up to stoplights, almost running the red a few times because he was watching the colors of the city drift across Gerard’s face. Even in the dark, he could see the unmistakable shade of their hair and he couldn't quite decide what he wanted to do more- pull it or gently twirl it around his fingers.

After a few minutes of driving, they were past city limits and speeding past cornfields and old farmhouses. Gerard was letting their fingers dance in the breeze, still singing and louder this time and Frank almost wanted to pull the truck over so he could close his eyes and just listen. After a few more miles of desolate corn fields, Gerard started to fidget anxiously in their seat.

“So… do I get a hint about where we’re going?”

Frank smiled. “It wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you, Gerard.”

“Since when was it a surprise?”

“Since I wanted to take you out on a nice, real date,” he said matter-of-factly.

“D-date?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, you know the kind where you go out with someone who you think is cute, maybe get dinner, maybe make out a little bit?”

“I am… familiar with the concept, thanks,” they retorted.

Frank rolled his eyes, still smirking. Gerard looked over at him and their stomach erupted in sparks. Instantly they knew that they had fallen in love with Frank’s smile and wanted to continue to be the cause of it. Frank drove in silence for the rest of the ride and Gerard watched the sun setting behind the hills, arm still hanging outside the truck window. Eventually, the fields began to be displaced by croppings of trees until they were completely surrounded on all sides by forest. The highway quickly diverged onto a dirt road, with the end hidden by the winding path of trees.

“Um, Frank, this isn't really convincing me that you're not taking me out into the middle of nowhere to kill me and wear my skin.”

“I promise that I'm not going to brutally murder you and wear your skin like a blanket, Gerard. Cross my heart.”

“Good. Good to know.”

“I _might_ cannibalize you, though. Just for the fun of it.”

Gerard gently hit Frank’s arm. “Ha. Ha.”

The path eventually lead to a clearing, at the edge of a cliff that looked out onto the city sparkling in the distance. Frank parked the truck in the middle of the clearing and instructed Gerard to wait in the cab. Gerard rolled their eyes and fidgeted impatiently, trying not to start hyperventilating at the confirmation of a _date_. A fucking date, goddamnit!

Frank opened Gerard’s door and offered a hand, “Everything is ready for you, my dear.”

Gerard couldn’t help the stupid giggle that came out of their mouth. Frank just smiled as Gerard’s hand pressed into his and he helped them out of the truck. The sky was incredibly clear out here, an ocean of stars blazing overhead, the forest quiet and still around them. Gerard couldn’t help but stare straight up the second that they left the cab.

“Wow,” they murmured, eyes already fixated on all of the constellations they could suddenly make out.

“You uh mentioned a couple of times how you wish you could see the stars from your porch. And I know that it’s out a ways but… this is my favorite place to escape my problems. I thought you’d like it.”

“Frank that’s so sweet.”

He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck in that cute way he always did. “I can be. You must bring it out in me or something.”

Gerard just smiled and turned towards the bed of the truck. Frank had opened the tailgate to reveal a mound of pillows and blankets nested around a picnic basket. There were tiny plastic tea lights scattered around, which made Gerard grin even wider.

“I um figured it would be safer to forgo the fire just this one time but still wanted it to feel romantic…”

Gerard sat down on the tailgate and dangled their feet over the side. “Since when have you been a romantic?” Gerard chided.

Frank stood in front of Gerard, their faces level and close, his thighs brushing Gerard’s legs. He shrugged, but his face said something else entirely. “Since I met you,” he said softly.

Gerard didn’t think when they grabbed Frank by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in. When their mouths met, Gerard could taste the lingering mint on Frank’s lips as they lost themselves in a happy collision of warmth and uncertainty. It shouldn’t have felt so easy to kiss him, to become entangled with him in seconds, pressed chest to chest, nose to nose.

When Gerard broke apart the kiss, they laid back against the pillows and watched the stars suspended in the blackness of the sky, time stilling as Frank grinned over them. “So… um…”

Gerard giggled and bit their lip. “I have no idea why I just did that. I’ve never even kissed anyone before.”

Frank snorted, “Well, I’m not complaining, Honey.”

“Does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I kissed you again?”

Frank laughed nervously as Gerard did just that, their hands tangling themselves in his hair. Gerard was riding a wave of adrenaline as they slipped their tongue into Frank’s mouth. If they were unsure about what they were doing, they didn’t show it. Gerard bit Frank’s lip as he pulled away to catch his breath. He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“J-Jesus!”

Gerard bit their lip and hoped they looked sexy rather than demented. Frank just hovered in Gerard’s lap, watching them closely. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but stopped himself.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Liar,” Gerard chided, looping their hands around Frank’s neck. “So, tell me, Frank Iero... Are you finally going to admit that you’re into me? Or was this all an elaborate ruse to get into my pants? Because while it might be working, I’d at least like to know your intentions first.”

Frank blushed and ducked his head. “I uh… I… don’t think I’ve fully recovered from kissing you.”

Gerard chuckled. “I hope that’s a good thing?”

“Oh, i-it definitely is… I’m just bad at this whole “romance” thing, I guess? I know you’ve heard the rumors and it’s common knowledge that I don’t exactly _date_ …”

Gerard tried to hide the fact that they were preparing for the worst, but Frank could see the frown forming on their face. “But then I met you! And I started feeling all of these- feelings. All of these, really intense, mushy feelings every time I saw you or thought about you and I- I needed to tell you. Which is why I brought you out here because I know that you love huge, sappy romantic gestures and I know that it’s kind of lame but-“

Gerard was grinning as they kissed him mid-sentence. “You are the sweetest boy, Frank Iero,” they murmured.

”I like you a lot,” Frank whispered against their lips. “And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to make this official?” 

Although they’d been trying to act cool for the past hour, that all went away as Gerard squealed in response to Frank’s question. “Yes! Fuck yes!” 

And then they tackled Frank down against the pillows and kissed him roughly. Although their chins knocked together on the way down and Gerard’s teeth cut Frank’s lip, neither of them were complaining.

Frank chuckled softly when they came up for air, twirling a strand of Gerard’s long hair around his finger. “Gee, I have no idea what’s gotten into you lately but I absolutely love it.”

Gerard just shrugged, “What can I say, you just bring it out in me!”

Eventually, they settled onto their backs, snuggled up beneath a big blanket as they ate the tiny sandwiches Frank had made. They talked for hours and made portraits out of the stars and Gerard had never felt more comfortable breaking the rules in their entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is another story I’ve had sitting around on my computer basically finished for ages. It’s short and sweet and I kind of love it a lot? Anyways, it’s not perfect but if I’m still proud of it.
> 
> This one’s inspired by the song “Blue Hair” from the musical “The Black Suits.” The song is cute but the plot is a little too straight for my taste so I made it... not that! ;) Enjoy!


End file.
